Contractors
Contractors are individuals who have gained superhuman powers due to the appearance of the Hell's Gate and Heaven's Gate. Overview Known Contractors have a very wide array of powers, and each Contractor appears to have a power unique to him or herself. When a Contractor's powers are used, his or her eyes glow red and a blue glow occasionally surrounds its body. This phenomenon is called Lancelnopt Synchrotron radiation.Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 16, page 13 A star corresponding to them also shows increased activity when they use their powers. After using their ability, Contractors experience the need to perform Obeisance, which is an often bizarre, obsessive compulsive "payment" for the use of their powers. According to Alma, the biggest difference between normal humans and Contractors is the structure of their minds: Contractors decide rationally. She compares them to how some humans have succeed by discarding emotion but not their intentions. Contractors do not generally dream, though there are rare exceptions.The Black Contractor, Episode 20 Psychology Contractors are fully capable of experiencing emotions, but that those feelings do not play a prominent role in their thought processes. They are described as being totally rational, totally amoral, totally competent and totally efficient. Their sensory organs are at all times perfectly responsive to matters of life and death and upon facing a threat, they automatically respond, presenting no vulnerability. Contractors mind have unlimited storage and analytical capacity; able to instantly recall and cross-correlate any information stored with perfect clarity. Contractors continuously and without limit incorporate information gathered from the external environment. Contractors automatically categorize anything as hostile or non-hostile. Contractors are the epitome of logical thinking and strategy, regardless of what happens, Contractors have a mind capable of cold calculation and meticulous construction of optimal strategy that will yield the most efficient results. They automatically plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency. Contractors feel no guilt, and can instantly assimilate into any society, social group or environment, and manipulate it. A Contractor cares, in essence, only about their own well-being, and everything else is reduced to a cost/benefit analysis: Any other issues like laws, emotions, or the question of the sanctity of human life are irrelevant. Contractors' detached way of looking at the world grants them an objective comprehension of issues, that others would not be able to achieve, allowing them to understand the mechanics behind anything they face and formulate the optimal solution. This is an inherent part of themselves, rather than an external ability, as such Contractors automatically make the most optimal decision in any scenario and deal with events in the most efficient manner. They automatically seize all opportunities and make the most out of any situation. Becoming a Contractor How a person becomes a Contractor hasn't been revealed. There are no signs which identify a person's transformation into a Contractor, which is sudden. Their personality and behaviour patterns change drastically.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 1 Shion Pavlichenko was born as a Contractor, and Suou became one after she absorbed Hei's powers but all other Contractors have become what they are via unknown means. In Kuro no Keiyakusha Gaiden it is revealed that Contractors are defects that emerge when humans are unable to become Dolls. Regressors While it is unclear how it can happen, it is possible for a Contractor to lose their powers, with Havoc being the only known example. She lost her powers and in exchange lived a normal life for several years. Havoc was able to regain their powers by being within close proximity of the Gate.The Black Contractor, Episodes 5-6 Others exist in a state called Moratoria, where they do not have control of their powers and exhibit normal emotional behaviour.The Black Contractor, Episodes 3-4 Link to Hell's Gate According to PANDORA scientist Robert Schroeder, if the Hell's Gate is destroyed, all Contractors will melt down and vanish, comparing them to sugar cubes in a cup of tea. Place in Society The existence of Contractors is kept a secret from the general public by most governments around the world, with many people who have encountered one having their memory erased. There is a dedicated unit within the Japanese police to deal with Contractor related crimes. However, Contractors are well-known to the higher echelons of society and in the criminal underworld. In addition to not feeling guilt or having a conscience, many Contractors have an ability which makes them effective as a killer or spy and they are regularly employed in that role.The Black Contractor, Episode 20 Various groups supporting and opposing Contractors exist. While the Saturn Ring project aims to wipe out Contractors, Evening Primrose is a group of Contractors opposing this secret Syndicate project.The Black Contractor, Episode 24 Alma created The Fraternal Order of the Holy Gate as a place where Contractors could feel pride. Known Contractors According to Eric Nishijima, there are thousands of Contractors in existence. Known Contractors include: References Navigation Category:Species Category:Gate Related Phenomenon Category:Contractors